utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ten
Ten (てん) is an with a mid-range voice capable of singing both fairly high and low pitches, which led to him becoming one of the first utaite to become popular in the utaite world. He sings everything with energy and passion, usually near the top of his range, as shown in his "Koi wa Sensou" . Ten sings a wide variety of genre and has proven to be a very flexible utaite, covering pop songs with a slightly rough and light-hearted feel, and ballads with a slightly upbeat feeling. Some people dub him as someone with a "junior high school kid voice". He frequently collabs with Vivienne, forming "Viviten." The duo are also often called RL!Rin (Real Life!Rin) and Len due to their similar thin, strong voices and nice balance. He is part of Neko's label, "Tears of Today". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on November 14, 2010) # G.W.NICOLAI LIMITED 3rd PARTY -melodious dolce- (Released on December 27, 2010) # Tears of Today with Lunetia (Released on May 14, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # G.W.NICOLAI LIMITED 4th TREASURE -Glory Chord- (Released on August 19, 2011) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on July 15, 2012) # QUEST (Released on December 31, 2012) # W.H.Y. with amu (Released on January 30, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.12.21) # "SURFACE 「Saa」" (2008.02.04) # "Melt" -Band Edition and Male Key ver.- (2008.02.19) # "Cantarella" (2008.02.28) # "Schwartz" (2008.04.15) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.05.11) # "Totorock" (2008.06.14) # "BLUE" (2008.10.07) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.10.18) # "trick and treat" feat. Ten and Vivienne (2008.11.26) # "erase or zero" feat. Ten and Tourai (2008.12.05) # "Cyclone X'mas" feat. Ten and Rushi (2008.12.12) # "Cendrillon" feat. Ten and Chu* (2008.12.22) # "Juvenile" feat. Ten and Vivienne (2009.02.08) # "from Y to Y" (2009.05.27) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on You Right Shoulder) (2009.04.04) # "BLAZE" (2009.04.18) # "Kumikyoku wo Nico Nico Douga" feat. Ten with Espei, Jikkoku, PUPI, Cherosu, nam, Luschka and Madasasashi (2009.06.22) # "ACUTE" feat. Ten, Vivienne and Montea (2009.10.26) # "Bad Sweets" (2009.11.10) # "Bokura no 16bit warz" feat. Ten and Valshe (2009.12.06) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.13) # "AGAINST" feat. Ten and neko (2009.12.23) # "I" (2010.05.24) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Lynne" (2010.08.11) # "Knife" feat. Ten, Vivienne and Kakichoco (2010.10.04) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.17) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.19) # "「GOLD」" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Pink Spider" (2011.04.29) # "Seidenki" feat. Ten and Vivienne (2011.05.31) # "Kishimojin zakuro" (Kishimojin Pomegranate) (2011.06.03) # "Eye Sensor" (2011.10.05) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.11) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" feat. Ten and Vivienne (2012.04.13) # "Checkmate" (2012.04.23) # "ROYALBLUE" (2012.04.25) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2012.08.05) # "Rami to Remi Kagami to Usotsuki" (2012.08.11) # "Che" (2012.08.13) # "Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade" feat Kakichoco, Reji, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Vivienne, Ritsuka, Ten (2012.10.16) # "Sai Kyouiku" feat. Ten and Vivienne (2012.10.27) # "Mugen" feat. Ten and amu (2013.01.18) # "Reboot" (2013.03.17) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'État" (Lethargy Coup d'État) (2013.03.20) # "THUNDERBIRD" feat. Souma and Ten (2013.11.20) # "Konpeki no Rasen" (2014.01.31) # "daze" (2014.08.15) # "Attakaindakara" (Kumamushi song) (2015.01.03) }} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here |track1title = Mugen |track1lyricist = |track1composer = DevilishP |track1arranger = DevilishP |track2title = BRAINLOCK |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = Sacred Secret |track3lyricist = 5 |track3composer = |track3arranger = IsagoP, Matsuoka Miyako |track4title = Find Me |track4lyricist = amu |track4composer = amu |track4arranger = neko |track5title = avengers. |track5lyricist = 10 |track5composer = 10 |track5arranger = wasshoi's |track6title = over sun |track6lyricist = |track6composer = buzzG |track6arranger = buzzG |track7title = WAVE |track7lyricist = |track7composer = niki |track7arranger = niki |track8title = Doukeshi no Method |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Karasuyasabou |track8arranger = Karasuyasabou }} Gallery |ASK's Fire Flower.png|Ten as seen in "Fire Flower" with ASK, Aomofu, Hanatan, Gero, Kogeinu and Faneru Illust. by Kyi (キィ)}} Trivia *He calls Luschka "Onee-chan". External Links * mixi community * Singlink community * Ameba group * Twitter * Blog * Website Category:Inactive Singers